


Loch

by JaneDavitt



Series: Laying a Ghost snippets [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: A John and Nick snippet for Wesleysgirl on her birthday. We've been friends longer than these two :-)
Series: Laying a Ghost snippets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Loch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesleysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/gifts).



The surface of the loch rippled from the touch of a breeze, then calmed to a glassy stillness. Lying close by, John plucked a piece of heather, the tough stalks fighting him, and gave Nick a lazy smile. "Ready for home, love?"

Nick yawned, with John joining him, unable to stop himself. It had been a long day, starting at dawn with a fifteen-mile hike filling the hours that followed. The loch was a welcome stopping point on the return journey, but their home was an hour away. The grey-blue glimmer of the water had tempted them and they'd finished the food to lighten their backpacks and indulged in some leisurely kissing. No more than that. The land around them seemed empty of anything but sheep and rabbits, but as John put it, a man could be sure of little in this life, but getting naked outside would draw a crowd, guaranteed.

So he'd settled, no not settled; relished, the sweet taste of Nick's lips tangy and sticky from homemade lemonade, and let the late afternoon sun soak into his bones.

Something dug into his hip and he shifted over and investigated. A stone, flat and oval, angled so the thin edge jutted out of the turf, cropped by sheep to resemble the pile on velvet. 

Perfect. He stood, stone in hand, and wandered to the edge of the loch, picking up a few more stones.

"If you can skip your stone more times than me, I'll let you have first crack at the bath."

"And if I can't?" Nick joined him, stretching and yawning again. A fine figure of a man and John would fight anyone who said different. His man. Husband, lover, friend.

"We share it."

Nick grinned, picked up a big stone, jagged and muddy, and hurled it into the water, making a giant splash. "Your turn."


End file.
